


A Demonic Cloud

by SpringTrapLuvr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTrapLuvr/pseuds/SpringTrapLuvr
Summary: Based off my one-shot 'The Red Reaper.' Follow along with Sebastian Michaelis as he becomes Skull De Mort while on a quest to find Ciel.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sighed for the hundredth time that week. He could not find Ciel anywhere. He had even asked Undertaker and Grell if they had known. They didn't. But after 3 weeks of searching for a lead, he had found one. That lead was a man in a checkered face mask. It was a coincidence that he called himself 'Chekerface.' As Sebastian's demonic eyes stared at the other man, they narrowed in suspicion. "What did you say?" Sebastian asked with his smooth voice. "I said, you are one of the strongest seven flame users. And you will only be able to find Earl Phantomhive again if you take this job. It may take a while, but you will eventually. That I swear." With those final words, the man left in a swirl of indigo mist. Leaving behind no traces except for a sealed formal letter. As Sebastian read the letter, his eye twitched. There was NO WAY he would look and act like a fool just for his master. Would he? That was the question left in his head as he went to check in with Undertaker and Grell for any news.


	2. Chapter 2

When neither Grell or Undertaker had any news on Ciel, Sebastian decided it was best to just say 'screw it' and go with that vile mans plan. So he bought some purple hair dye and colored eye contacts. He also regrettably went to a tailor and had a custom leather suit made. And then there was the last step. He had to get a motorcycle and a hideous helmet. Once he had settled into his 'Skull' persona, Checkerface once again appeared. This time he had Pluto by his side. "You will need an animal partner. But since you can't bring a demon dog that can become human, I have made something. Once you put this 'muzzle' on him, he will turn into an octopus that can change size. Only you can take it off to bring him back to his original form. Until you do he will remain an octopus." Checkerface then continued to explain Pluto's transformation into Oodako. Now it was only 2 weeks before the first meeting. Of course Sebastian only took one day to get into character. It was that easy. But what wouldn't be easy would hiding his butler and demon tendencies. After all it would only be a matter of time before something or someone would screw it up. As long as he would find the young Earl, everything will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Pluto has become even more clingy towards Sebastian. The small Octopus form making it much easier for the dog. To bad 'Skull' just had to deal with it. And then he met them. The Arcobaleno. The strongest seven. To say that the Arcobaleno interested him, would be an understatement. It was quite easy to convince them that he was a fool. In his opinion, they where the fools. And Pluto strangely was not so clingy in front of them. That was one thing Sebastian would be grateful for. He did not want his demonic side coming out just because Pluto was being annoying. Honestly, why couldn't the damn man turn Pluto into a cat? He would have been much more pleased with him then. Oh well. Too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was envious of Reborn. Or at least as envious as he can get. Reborn was so...open about his demonic personality, while he had to act childish and loud. There where a few times he wanted to simply throw a knife or fork at the man, but refrained and saved it for Pluto/Oodako when they where alone.(Poor Pluto.) He also took out his anger on Grell, though only through letters, as Sebastian did not tell anyone where he went or what he now looks like. He almost found it amusing. There was only one time his demonic demeanor showed. And that was the ONLY time he was stuck on being the ‘get away driver.’ He even cackled...... Poor Arcobaleno....


End file.
